


"You know, hunters or not, it's illegal to impersonate FBI agents.

by wayward_spn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Case Fic, Crossover, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_spn/pseuds/wayward_spn
Summary: Spencer Reid knew for a FACT, that these men in front of him weren't FBI. Not only were they claiming that they were from a branch that shut down last year, but the BAU also wasn't informed that they were coming, which was very unlikely.*******"What do you mean a shapeshifter?"*******AKA: A Supernatural and Criminal Minds Crossover
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demigodkeeper15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodkeeper15/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is my first attempt to write anything on AO3, so I hope you like it! I got this idea randomly, I had just gotten a laptop for Christmas and decided to write something. Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!!!!!

Spencer Reid's POV  
Spencer Reid knew for a FACT, that these men in front of him weren't FBI. Not only were they claiming that they were from a branch that shut down last year, but the BAU also wasn't informed that they were coming, which was very unlikely. There were two of them, one freakishly tall, and the other one trying to loosen his tie while balancing a doughnut between his lips. 

"Hello. My name is Doctor Spencer Reid with the BAU, who are you?" Spencer said, not really taking the time to be polite. This was the third case in the past week, he hadn't slept since last weekend. so his people skills were a little rough. 

"Uh..... I am Agent Jones, and this is Agent Kane" the taller man said, gesturing to himself and then to his partner, who had successfully eaten the entire doughnut in a short time period. 

"Hello. Sorry for the bluntness, it has been a long week at the BAU, what branch did you say you were at again? Hotch, our supervisor, must have missed the call or forgotten to pass the message around." Reid said, lying. He needed these guys to trust him. This case involved an unsub so desperate for a sexual release for a kill, that they would insert themselves into the investigation. These two fake agents could be the unsub. 

"Dude, you here?" The shorter man said. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about the case, can you repeat that please?" 

"Um, branch 9838, you can call our supervisor Winston Miller, here's his card." 

For possible unsubs, these guys had it pretty together. Reid thought, before taking the card and pulling out his phone to see what was up. 

Reid dialed the number, half expecting it to be a dead-end, and the guys would just run out of the precinct. 

"Hello, this is Doctor Spencer Reid with the BAU, you sent your agents Kane and Jones to check things out, right?" 

"Yes, I am Winston Miller, their supervisors, Agents Quincy and Roberts should be arriving soon too." 

Two things flashed through Reid's mind at lightning speed. 

The first thing was that there were more possible unsubs. Two more "agents" were supposed to be arriving. 

And the second thing he thought of, he accidentally let slip out of his mouth. 

"Bobby?" 

**********************

Sam's POV 

This past week had been fairly boring for Sam and Dean. Castiel was helping Jack get used to everything, no one was avidly trying to kill them, and Dean had already checked out every bar within driving distance from the bunker. Sam was pretty bored himself too. He knew that all 4 of them needed a break, but it was almost like they had forgotten how to have more than 3 days of un-interrupted relaxing. 

So, here they were, in Springfield Massachusetts, working a case. It was a possible shapeshifter, nothing too out of the ordinary. It had been a smooth case too, just what they had needed. Jack and Cas were on their way, Sam hadn't really heard why, but he also didn't really mind. Sam himself could probably wrap up the hunt on his own, but all of them needed to get out. 

Everything was going well, until an actual FBI agent showed up. 

"Hello. My name is Doctor Spencer Reid with the BAU, who are you?" the man said bluntly. Sam was taken back for a second, before responding. 

"Uh..... I am Agent Jones, and this is Agent Kane" Sam said, turning to look at Dean, who didn't exactly look like an FBI agent at the moment. 

Sam knew that this guy was smart. His eyes were studying Sam and Dean intently, enough to make Sam extremely uncomfortable. Sam was sure they were going to be busted, when he remembered Bobby. Sam turned to Reid and gave Bobby's fake card. He looked suspicious at first, but then dialed the number anyways, causing relief to flood through Sam's veins. 

Well, until Reid breathed out "Bobby?" 

Sam turned to look at Dean, clearly both thinking the same thing. 

How did this kid know Bobby?

*******************  
\-----Flashback---  
\--Spencer's POV---  
\-----Age 14------

Reid's mother was getting worse and worse every day. In the back of his mind, Reid knew this. But there was a stronger. more powerful part of him that was hoping that his mother would magically wake up better. These days, the chances of that seemed to get worse and worse. The past few days, Diana had barely remembered him for more than a few minutes. Today, as he walked into his house, he saw his mother sitting in front of the TV, clearly not focusing on the TV, more lost in thought. Hey, it was better than her trying to kill herself, or Spencer. He'd take it. 

He walked in front of his mother, and saw that she had been trying to write something on a sheet of paper. 

"Spencer. 123-392-8493 . Singer." 

Spencer was used to his mothers vague notes, trying to tell him something she was scared she would forget to later, but this was a new one. It seemed she had wanted Spencer to call this number, but what did a singer have to do with it? 

Whatever, the number was more than enough, he would try and call it to see what his mother was trying to do. 

"Bobby Singer. Is this Diana Reid?" 

"Uh, no, this is her son, Spencer, my mom was writing your number down, I assume it's because she wanted me to call you." 

"Ah, yes, I don't know what Diana told you, but she is calling me because she thinks she found a hunt, she knows I'm something called a hunter." 

"A hunter?" Spencer asked. Even before his mom got really sick, she never mentioned hunters. Spencer could tell from Bobby's tone that he didn't mean animal hunting. 

"Wait, I think I remember my mother saying something about monster hunting, but I thought that was just her having an episode." 

What was he doing? Monsters weren't real. No way. Spencer Reid, genius, high school graduate at age 12, was sitting here thinking monsters were real.

"Well then, maybe it's time someone gave you the talk." 

"What? I'm 14, I know what puberty is." 

"What? Not that talk ya idjit, the monster talk." 

************

Ever since then, Bobby had answered all of Reid's questions. Although he didn't really believe in them, Bobby was nice enough, and he enjoyed hearing his stories. A part of his mind thought maybe Bobby wasn't lying, but the rational part of his brain always blocked it out. Over time, Reid had forgotten all about Bobby.

Until he was suddenly talking to him on the phone again. 

"Reid?" Bobby said after a moment. 

Spencer turned up to look at the "FBI Agents". 

"Okay, how the hell do you know Bobby?" The shorter man said, jaw almost on the floor. 

"Uh.. he was my mom's friend." 

Then, something clicked in Reid's mind. 

"Are you guys hunters?" 

***********  
Sam's POV 

Okay, this scrawny kid in front of him new Bobby. And that they were hunters. What. 

Before Sam could even process the situation, Dean talked next to him. 

"Yeah, we're hunters. Us, an angel, and the son of Lucifer, don't worry he's not evil, are here to hunt a shapeshifter." 

Spencer looked like he was going to throw up, or pass out, maybe both

"Dean, you can't overwhelm someone like that!!" Sam said. 

"Uh. no i-it's fine, I was just thinking, this makes sense for it to be a shapeshifter, one of the witnesses swore they saw the victims sister, who lives halfway across the country, leave the scene." 

"Wait, wait, wait,wait, you just believe us?" 

"Uh, kinda. I know it might be weird, but Bobby's stories always seemed way too realistic, and here you guys are, so I guess yeah." 

"Well in that case, I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam." 

"You know, hunter or not it's illegal to impersonate FBI agents." 

"Well, there were higher things at stake at the moment. Shifters don't stop killing unless they are stopped." 

"Well then," Spencer said, " What do we need to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer agrees to help Sam, Dean, Jack, and Cas stop a shapeshifter. Spencer is hesitant to tell the rest of the team about what was going on, but drastic times call for drastic measures the truth will soon be revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter 2! I just wanted to say thank you for all the kudos I got in the last chapter! I'm so glad you liked it!

DEAN'S POV   
"Wait, slow your roll cowboy," Dean said, putting his hands on Spencer's shoulder, "You can't just decide you're going to hunt, you need to know what you're doing. And how the hell do you know Bobby?" 

"One, I'm an FBI agent, so I have basic training, Bobby was my mother's friend, when she got really sick, she kept trying to call Bobby, saying she had found a hunt, so Bobby told me a little bit about the monster stuff. I won't lie, I did think he was crazy at first, but I do remember everything I've read on the topics." 

Dean turned to look at Sam, trying to single a "dude, let's talk" look, when a voice said behind him. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, appearing behind him. 

"Hi, Dean!" Jack said. 

"Hey guys," Dean said, reluctantly turning from Spencer to face Castiel.

"Hello, Dean. Who is this scrawny man?" Castiel said, not even bothering to whisper. 

"Is this the angel? Or the son of lucifer?" Spencer said. 

"Okay, okay, guys, let's get ourselves together for a second. Cas, Jack, this is Spencer Reid, he is an FBI agent, he is Bobby's friend too, he knows about hunting and he might help out on the case. Spencer," Sam said, turning around to face him, "this is Castiel and Jack, Castiel is an angel and Jack is the son of Lucifer, but he isn't evil." 

Spencer seemed taken aback for a second, which Dean understood. Hell, it would be weird if he wasn't. 

"Hello," Jack said, raising his hand. "I'm Jack." 

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid." 

"Reid, do you have the- oh who's this?" A blonde woman, very attractive (if Dean said so himself), said appearing next to Spencer. 

"Oh! JJ! Jj! This is Sam and Dean, behind them is Castiel and Jack, they're going to be helping us on the hu- case!" Spencer covered up, causing Dean to internally cringe at the kid's awkwardnes

"Okay then, let's take them to meet the rest of the team, we were just about to do a briefing!" JJ said before walking away from Dean. 

Well, this was definitely going to be more than "the usual" case. 

*****  
Spencer's POV 

Spencer's mind was racing 1,000 miles a minute. There had to be a practical plan. He couldn't tell the team the whole truth, they would think he was having some sort of schitzopherenic break. But if this wasn't the usual case, the team might not be able to protect themselves. 

"Guys, I have a little bit of an announcement, this is Sam, Dean, Jack, and Castiel. They are going to be helping us on this case, they are specialists and are good friends of a friend of mine." Spencer said, making sure everyone understood. 

Spencer turned to look at Garcia, only to see her, Emily, and JJ drooling over Sam and Dean. 

Spencer turned around to see if they had noticed, and it seemed Castiel did, seeing as he walked closer to dean and whispered something in his ear. 

Spencer made a mental note to ask Sam about how human/angel relationships worked. 

"Sam, Dean, this is Penelope Garcia, Jeniffer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, and Derek Morgan, they are all part of the BAU" 

Sam smiled and waved, Dean winked, (at who, Spencer had no clue), Castiel just kinda stood there, and Jack, the son of fucking Lucifer himself, smiled and waved like a 5-year old boy. 

This was a weird day. 

"Okay, so let's go over what we know about the case." Spencer said, after everyone has introduced themselves. 

"Okay. The unsub is most likely.." Hotch started. Not going to lie, Spencer did tune out for a little bit, but he had already reviewed this case on the plane." 

****   
The briefing had gone on about the same length it usually does, the second Hotch had finished speaking, they started to think about what they were going to do. Dean and Morgan were going to check out the crime scene, Jack would help Garcia, Castiel and JJ were going to interview the witness (who had claimed she saw the victim's long lost sister leave the house the night of the murder, it was definitely a shifter.) and Sam and Spencer were going to do some research. 

"Well," Sam started, "this definitely seems like a shifter, especially the gross stuff all over the crime scene, it was shedding." 

"Sounds like it. So, what exactly are we researching." 

"Believe it or not, there are many kinds of shapeshifters, and they all have different reasons for doing what they do. Although they are all killed in the same way, this could help us know where it is going next." 

Spencer made a mental note to do a lot more research about the supernatural after this case.

"So, how are they killed?" Spencer asked, not liking the feeling of not knowing things. Usually that was his only job on the case, but now he couldn't even seem to do that.

"Silver. Luckily for us, we thought it was a shifter before we got here, so we have silver bullets. Just put them in your gun." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

Spencer took a book off of the pile Sam had placed in front of him. 

Looks like they were going to be busy for a while. 

********  
GARCIA'S POV

Penelope Garcia was a lot of things. But she was not an idiot. These guys definitely had something off about them, especially Jack, who seemed to have been the youngest out of the 4 men. To be quite honest, if someone had told garcia that he was born yesterday, she probably would have believed them. But Jack was also pretty cool. He seemed innocent, odd for an FBI agent, but hey, he liked the same video games as Garcia, she wasn't complaining about being stuck with the guy.

"So... Spencer said you were good with technology." 

"That I am my guy." 

"My... guy?" Jack repeated, like he was unsure of what the phrase meant.

"It's a nickname." Garcia clarified. "Instead of saying Jack, I'll just say, my guy." 

"Oh, that makes sense." Jack cleared his throat, "so, this guy, the unsub, why did he kill Tara Jennings?" 

"That's what I'm looking for. Hotch said that the unsub is most likely a male, someone with a lot of rage, judging by the areas of his crimes, he lives somewhere between these two towns." Garcia said, pointing to the map. 

"Okay, so we just have to find a few people who went to anger management classes who is in between 23-30, and lives here." 

"One step ahead of you my guy. There are exactly 21 people who fit the possible profile. If we narrow it down even more, by including people who moved away. in jail , on vacation, that leaves 3 men. Thomas Miranda, Adrien Smith, and Matthew Precule. One of these men are the unsub." 

"Or who the unsub looks like." Jack muttered. 

"What?" Garcia said, not having heard what Jack said. 

"Huh? Nothing, sorry, you should probably call Hotch." 

"Yup my dude, and then after, maybe we can play that game you were telling me about." Garcia said, smiling at Jack. 

*******************  
DEAN'S POV   
Dean had to admit. He wasn't expecting to really like any of these people. But as he went to check out the crime scene with Derek Morgan, he knew that wasn't the case. 

"You think twins are impressive dude? You should try triplets." Morgan said, taking off his sunglasses and stepping into the house. 

"That is some freaky stuff dude." Dean said, stepping over the caution tape. 

"Maybe I'm just messing with you, you'll never know." 

"Ha! I knew it, there is no WAY you did it with triplets." 

Morgan just smiled. 

Dean was brought back to reality, just a little bit, when he saw the crime scene. There was a whole pile of gross sludge in the corner, which was definitely the shifter shedding it's skin of whoever it was when it killed Tara. 

Dean had to admit, the BAU's findings were impressive, but to be honest, it really didn't matter. All of that, and the shifter was already a different person. The only thing it would help would be if it was a personal vendetta, who it looked like to fool Tara. 

"CSI is checking out that sludge in the corner. There is no forced entry, it has to be someone Tara knows, or someone people trust enough to let into their house. I'm gonna call Garcia." 

Dean looked around more as he heard Morgan whip out his phone. 

"Hey babygirl, lay it on me" Morgan said, causing Dean stifling his laughter.

After a few minutes, Morgan hung up the phone, and Dean had texted Sam about what type of shifter he thought it was. (There was no forced entry, it was someone doing it for revenge, possibly projecting onto Tara and the other victims.) 

"We have a possibility of 3 people." 

"Well, looks like we better get cracking." Dean said, walking out of the house.

************************  
JJ'S POV 

JJ wasn't exactly sure what to expect from these 4 guys. JJ had gone to talk to the witness, Tara's neighbor, with Castiel. There was definitely something off about Castiel. JJ wasn't exactly a profile, maybe the guy was just a little socially awkward. 

"Hello, Mrs.Williams? I am with the FBI, we would like to ask you a few questions about the murder of your neighbor, Tara?" Castiel said as Mrs. Williams opened the door. 

"O-of course. It is such a shame what happened to poor Tara, she was a wonderful girl." 

"It is a shame. Did you see anything out of place the night of her murder?" 

"Well..." Mrs.Williams trailed off. 

Castiel turned to look at JJ, wondering what he should do. JJ tried to signal that she'll handle it. 

"Mrs. Williams, I hope you know that whatever you tell us stays in between us, we will protect you always as well." JJ said. 

"And no matter how crazy it might seem, we will believe you." Castiel added. 

Jj shot him a confused look, but he didn't seem to see it. 

"Well... I thought I saw Tara's sister, Adrianna leave her house with a bloody knife. But that's impossible. I'm sure you might have heard that Adrianna moved away, but she actually got killed. A car crash. Tara's parents told her that Adrianna moved away to spare her the pain, but then her parents died, her girlfriend was all she had left. But I'm pretty sure they broke up recently too." 

A look of knowledge showed itself upon Castiel's face, like he knew something JJ didn't. 

"Thank you for talking to us Mrs. Williams." Castiel said, standing up to leave. 

JJ was going to protest, but her phone buzzed. It was a text saying that Garcia had found possible suspects. 

*******  
SPENCER'S POV 

He and Sam had spent a good half hour researching before Hotch texted them. They knew that the shifter was looking for revenge. All his past victims, including Tara, had a missing or dead relative at the scene. Maybe it wasn't nessacerily revenge, but the shifter wanting to get closure for the victim before it killed them. 

Spencer made a mental note to tell the team that as he stepped into the building. 

Spencer had almost walked into someone. He took a step back to see who was standing so close to the door, only to be met with himself. 

"What?" Spencer said, looking at himself. 

Spencer had one thought. "THE SHIFTER". 

Spencer faintly heard someone yell his name, and then the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get into a bit of the action....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some inaccuracies, but just roll with them!

Spencer's POV   
\------------

When Spencer woke up, he could feel he was on the floor, seemingly tied up. Slowly but surely, the memories came back. The shapeshifter had... shifted into him? And he was talking with the team. 

The team. 

Spencer tried to lift his head up off the floor, and only then did he realize that his hands were tied. He craned his neck around to try and see where he was, and it appeared he was still in the prescient, Sam and Dean were tied up next to the door, JJ and Morgan were nearby. 

"Sam? Dean?" Spencer whisper shouted. 

"Spencer?" Sam said, eyes widening at seeing Spencer was awake. 

"What happened?" Spencer said. 

"Well, the shifter knocked everyone unconscious, and I think he's still wearing your face. No one else has woken up yet, but it looks like we are going to have some explaining to do as to why there were two of you." Sam said. 

"We need to get in touch with Jack, he'll be able to get us out of here." 

Spencer was a little confused on how the 3-year-old (even if he WAS Lucifer's son) could help, but he just decided to bend at an awkward angle and pull his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Garcia's number. 

"Hello, you have reached the Guardian of Tech, leave your message." 

"Garcia," Spencer said, his voice slightly shaking, "tell Jack to come to the prescient, we are in a bit of a situation. If you see anyone who looks like me at the BAU, don't trust them, 'kay?" 

"Uh... okay, Jack is on speaker, he said he's on his way." 

"Jack is on his way," Spencer said to Sam and Dean. 

"Hello!" a voice rang out from in front of Spencer. 

"Jack?" Spencer said, confused about how the man had gotten there so quickly. 

"I teleported." was all the man said before moving to untie Sam and Dean, who untied Spencer, who went to check on Morgan and JJ. 

He was the son of Lucifer, of course, he could teleport. 

"Where's Cas?" Dean said, rubbing his wrists from the ties.

"I don't know, did you try praying?" Sam said. 

Angel. Castiel was an angel, Dean and Sam would probably have to pray to give him information. Spencer thought. 

"Tried that. I guess all that's left is waiting." 

"Okay, teleporting, angel, praying, what the hell is going on?" Morgan said, staring at the four men with profiling eyes as if he was trying to profile the situation. 

"Morgan, I promise I can explain everything in more depth after, but you trust me right?" Spencer said, waiting for Morgan and Jj (who also just regained consciousness) to hesitantly nod. 

"Okay, so there is a shapeshifter wearing my face right now, he could be anywhere, we need to fire these bullets at it to kill it, and Sam, Dean, Jack, and Castiel are here to help us." 

Morgan and JJ surprisingly only spent a brief moment in shock. 

"Okay, you owe us one hell of an explanation, but what do we need to do?" 

"I can try to sense the shapeshifter, I can feel the darkness," Castiel said, appearing out of nowhere from behind Dean. 

"Cas, how many times have I told you-" 

"Yes, yes, get out of your ass, but this is urgent, I might be able to find the shifter." 

At the beginning of Castiel's statement, Spencer's eyes widened. He could have sworn that there was something different about Castiel and Dean's relationship. But Spencer's attention was quickly brought back to the shifter. 

"Where is it?" Spencer said, handing JJ and Morgan the guns with silver bullets in them. 

****************************  
Castiel was seemingly leading them nowhere, Spencer decided. 

They had been walking for a little bit, and it seemed Castiel was just making things up as he went along. It was harder to profile an angel, after all- Spencer had no idea common angel behavior to compare it to, but that was beside the point, Spencer could have sworn Castiel was just making things up as he went along. 

That was until Spencer spotted the shifter. 

It was still wearing his skin. 

As far as anyone else in the area was concerned, Spencer Walter Reid had just walked into the local library with a loaded gun. 

"Over there!" Spencer said, in unison with Castiel. 

Maybe the angel did know what he was doing  
*********************************

"So we really just need to fire one silver bullet and he's dead?" Morgan clarified, waiting right outside the library door. This was fragile, if they walked in too early their entire plan could be ruined. 

"Yup. Works every time, no matter the type of shifter. This is out of category for it, it only wore Spencer's skin to mess with the BAU, so he may be trying to frame you for a crime." Dean said, glancing in Spencer's way. 

That would be horrible, it could end Spencer's whole career. No- he couldn't think like that. They would stop the shifter before he hurt anyone. 

"3..........2...............1........." Dean motioned to go into the library. 

The shifter seemed to lock eyes with Reid immediately and then fired his gun in the air. 

Chaos broke out. Reid wasn't exactly sure how he ended up the only one standing, he held his own pretty well, although he was out of his element. Although the shifter didn't seem to care much about the law, Spencer's self-defense training came in handy. 

He couldn't do this forever though, things were getting rough. 

JJ was trying to help people in the library escape

Morgan was trying to erase the security footage so that there would be no trace of the supernatural (which was very smart if Spencer said so himself) 

Sam and Dean were fighting alongside Reid

Cas and Jack were healing people and making them forget they saw two Spencers. 

If you had asked Spencer how he ended up in this position, he would honestly tell you he had no clue. Both Sam and Dean ended up sprawled across the floor, and Spencer was the last fighter standing. 

He barely remembered what he had to do, the gun, he only snapped back into it when the shifter looked like he was going to turn his attention to JJ and Morgan. 

Spencer pulled out the gun, and without hesitating, he aimed and fired right into the shifter's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
